INCEST!
by will11491
Summary: WOW Sun Ce x Da Qiao x Sun Shang Xiang, Da Qiao x Xiao Qiao, and a special chapter you'll have to read to believe, this is my first story so tell me how it is
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Wei main camp**

Cao Cao: Dun, get me my sword

Xiahou Dun: Get it yourself, prick

Cao Cao: WHAT, what did you say!!

Xiahou Dun started to turn around, "I said..." Before Xiahou Dun could finish Xu Zhu walked up behind him and hit him with his weapon. Dun turned around, "What was that for you mother..." Zhu gave him a glance and whispered so that only him and Dun could here.

Xu Zhu: Don't say that, DumbAss, you know what happened to Cao Pi!!

Xiahou Dun: "Yes" Dun said, remembering what happened.

**Meanwhile in Wu**

Sun Ce gives a toast as all of Wu sits down for dinner.

Sun CE: Let us feast tonight, and train tomorrow, for tomorrow, in the heat of night, we ATTACK WEI!!!

Da Qiao: As for tonight, I'm gonna show you what "The heat of night" _REALLY_ means.

All of Wu: WOOOOOOOOOO!!! YEAH!! Way to go SUN CE!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there it is, the first chapter.

This is my first story so tell me how it is.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Xiahou Dun's Flashback**

Cao Cao: Get me some wine Cao Pi.

Cao Pi: What, I'm not your servant, get it yourself

Cao Cao: Excuse me

Cao Pi: You heard me

Cao Cao: Guards, get him.

Guards: Yes Sir

Cao Cao: hold him down on the table

The guards held him down as Cao Cao got up, gets a knife, and walks over to Cao Pi.

Cao Cao: Do you know what I do to people that don't obey me?

Cao Pi: Let me guess, you rape them and make them listen to your horrible speeches.

Cao Cao flings his knife forward, cutting off Cao Pi's balls and dick in one swing.

Cao Cao: I cut off their dick.

He picks up the amputated balls and dick and shoves them in Cao Pi's mouth. At this one of the guards turns and pukes all over the floor. "Now, get me some wine, oh and your cleanin that up by the way," Cao Cao says as he turns away and walks back to his chair.

Cao Pi spits out his dick, "Fuck off, you son of a bitch asshole."

Cao Cao stops, grabs his sword, and turns around shoving it in Cao Pi's head.

Cao Cao: XIAHOU DUN, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME.

Xiahou Dun snaps out of his flashback, "Oh, did you tell me to get your sword, or get you an award?"

Cao Cao: Get me my sword

Xiahou Dun: Oh, I thought Nick said to get him an award.

Cao Cao: Whose Nick?

Xiahou Dun: Isn't Ren's first name Nick?

Cao Cao: no, he's Cao Ren.

Xiahou Dun: Where the hell did I get Nick from?

Xiahou Dun goes off to get his sword, still wondering where he got Nick from.

**Wei, Later that night**

Cao Cao: Men, I have demanded your presence today to tell you that tomorrow night, we will attack Wu!! Oh, Guards, bring the prisoners to my chamber, tie them to the table, side by side.

Cao Cao walks off to his chamber.

Guards: Yes, Sir

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there it is, another chapter.

Please, tell me how I'm doin


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Wu**

Sun Ce and Da Qiao go to Ce's chambers after dinner and start talking.

Sun Ce: So, your gonna show me what heat of the night really means.

Da Qiao: YES _I AM, _hehe.

Da Qiao walks over to Sun Ce and raps her arms around his head and pressed her warm soft lips against his. Sun Ce wrapped his arms around her and lowered her on the bed, slowly moving his hand down her back and rested it on her ass.

Da Qiao: I have a surprise for you, one of my friends wants to join.

Sun Ce: Oh, really

Da Qiao: Yeah, Come in, Sun Shang Xiang.

Sun Shang Xiang comes in to the room in nothing but a bra and panties. Sun Ce was too horny to care so he told her to come on and pretty soon Sun Ce was on both of them, kissing one while rubbing the others tits. This turned them on, he soon took off both their shirts and started licking one nipple then moved to the other and the other until finally he was playing with all four of them.

Sun Ce: Wait a minute, your my sister

Sun Shang Xiang was now the one that was horny so she told a little white lie, "No, I figured out that I was adopted, we aren't even closely related."

Sun Ce: Well in that case

Sun Ce took his shirt off, and then his pants, then shoved his cock into Xiang's face and mouth, Xiang started sucking it and then Da Qiao put his balls in her mouth. They pushed him back onto his bed and took off their pants. They started teasing him, Da Qiao frenched Xiang then started rubbing her tits. Xiang moved her hand down Da Qiao's back and started rubbing her ass, then she stuck her middle finger up Qiao's asshole. In return she moaned a little and moved to Xiang's pussy, licking it, shoving her tongue into Xiang's clit. Sun Shang Xiang flipped Da Qiao and then they got into the 69 position, licking and moaning, licking and moaning, over and over, until Sun Ce couldn't take it. They looked at each other and giggled, they got over his head and shoved there hot, wet pussies in his face, while he was switching back and forth between the pussies Sun Shang Xiang started sucking his dick.

Da Qiao: I can't take this any more, I want you inside me, now.

Da Qiao got up and slid down to his dick. She started going down and Sun Ce stuck his long, hard dick into her warm wet pussy, while still licking Xiang's. Da Qiao went up, then down, slowly at first, but then she went faster and faster, more and more. After about ten minutes of this Sun Shang Xiang had enough, she whispered something in Da Qiao's ear and she agrees.

Da Qiao gets off Sun Ce and lays down across the bed and spreads her legs open as Sun Shang Xiang dove in and dipped her head down, shoving her tongue into Da Qiao's pussy. Then she lifted her ass in the air and shook it, signaling for Sun Ce to stick his hard cock in and have his way with her. Sun Ce gets up to his knees, lean over Xiang, and sticks his cock in he ass, she moans at this. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "I liked it better when you were my sister."

Xiang: Good thing I lied before, I've been your sister the whole time

Sun Ce smiled and started thrusting, in and out, in and out, faster, faster, Sun Shang couldn't help but to stop licking Da Qiao's pussy and yell, "I'M YOUR SISTER, I'M YOUR SISTER, OH FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT BIG BROTHER, I'M YOUR SISTER, YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT, I'M YOUR SISTER" (I think you get the point)

Da Qiao: I see you two are having fun so I'll leave

Da Qiao left, only to meat her sister outside the door, both of them went to Da's room...

In Sun Ce's room him and his sister were having a great time.

Sun Ce: So shall we break out my tonfa poles? I figure one in your pussy, one in your ass, and then another in your mouth.

Sun Shang Xiang: but you only have two

Sun Ce: your forgetting my dick

Sun Ce gets his tonfas and shoves one in her ass, the other in her pussy and start pushing them in then pulling them out.

Sun Shang Xiang: YES, keep going, but watch thE **SPLINTERS**, AHHHHHHHHHHHH OWWWWWW, DO IT AGAIN BIG BROTHER. AH AHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Your so good.

Sun Ce: I love you Sun Shang Xiang

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know it was wrong, but funny, right

Please, keep the reviews cumin, tell me how I'm doin.

Oh, you think this chapter is wrong, just wait till the next one, **evil grin**


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter 4**_

**Cao Cao's chambers **later that night

Cao Cao walks into his chambers.

Cao Cao: Hello Lu Xun, and Gan Ning. I have brought you here today, not only as prisoners, but as my sex slaves, you will do whatever I want, when I want.

Cao Cao walked over to the table and started rubbing Gan Ning's rock hard abs, then he walked over to Lu Xun and took Lu's shirt off, along with his cape and boots. Then he untied the belt and slipped Lu's pants off, only leaving him in his tidy whities. He then turned to Gan Ning, he took Ning's belt off, and then his boots, then his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

Cao Cao: My turn

Cao started stripping, taking his cape off, then belt, then he took his shirt off and spun it over his head trying to do a sexy dance, but failing, then he took off his pants, both Gan Ning and Lu Xun almost puked because when he took his pants off, it exposed his light pink thong with frilly blue lacing.

Cao Cao: Now, lets get this show on the road.

Cao Cao went over to Gan Ning and got on top of him. He started rubbing his hand up and down Ning's body, then he stuck his hand down Ning's boxers and grabbed his nuts in one hand, he slowly wrapped his hand around Ning's cock and gave him a hand job. After Cao Cao got him hard, he pulled down Ning's underwear, now that he was naked Cao Cao played with his dick some more, then he wrapped his long tongue and skinny lips around it and starts sucking and sliding it in and out of his mouth, every now and then he would take it out and just lick Ning's long, hard, thick shaft. While he was doing this he reached over and stuck his hand down Xun's tighty whities, giving another hand job till Xun was hard.

Cao Cao: Damn Gan Ning, you may be a little bit too big for my asshole, now Lu Xun, his is smaller, he will fit.

Lu Xun: wait what? (quivers)

Gan Ning: Oh for god sakes man, he's 18 years old

Cao Cao smiles, gets off Gan Ning, and takes his thong of. He gets back on Gan Ning and starts frenching him, Gan Ning tries to bite Cao Cao's tongue off but is unsuccessful. Cao Cao takes his 6 inch dick and starts playing light sabers with Gan Ning, then he turns Gan Ning over and grabs his ass. He unties Lu Xun and stands him up.

Cao Cao: Now, if you want to live to see your nineteenth birthday, you will fuck me in the ass.

Lu Xun: Aw, but I liked being tied up.

Cao Cao smirks, then turns to Gan Ning (still tied to the table) and sticks his dick up Gan Ning's ass. Gan Ning yells as he does this, then Lu Xun came up behind Cao Cao and stuck his dick up Cao Cao's ass and had a group orgy. About twenty minutes in Cao Cao untied Gan Ning and tied his arms to a pipe hanging from the roof and bolted his feet to the floor, then went back to the orgy. Lu Xun reached his hands around both Cao Cao and Gan Ning, then grabs Gan Ning's dick and starts going back and forth starting with both hands but then going to one.

Gan Ning: Come on Lu Xun, you can use both hands in combat but not now. JACK ME OFF LIKE I KNOW YOU CAN, LIKE YOU DID LAST NIGHT, I mean, like you could've done last night.

Cao Cao: Shut up I'm ah almost ahhhh at the Ahhhhhhh peeeeeeeeeak oh my god YES!

Lu Xun: shit Cao Cao, your good.

Cao Cao had now grabbed his sword and started stabbing Gan Ning while Lu Xun was still jacking him off. After Gan Ning finally died and as Lu Xun wept over his cold dead body, Cao Cao started sticking his dick in Gan Ning's open wounds, and made Lu Xun lick all the brown stuff of his ass. All of a sudden the door flung open and Dian Wei burst through the door.

Dian Wei: Cao Cao, is something the matter, I heard screaming and... OH MY GOD, WAT THE FUCK? CAO CAO, WAT THE FUCK? wat did the sex we had the other night mean. Or do you even love me, I thought we had somethin. WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Dian Wei ran out of the room crying like a little bitch when she has her first period and ran down the hall, he threw himself out a window and fell thirty stories landing on the drunken Zhang Fei, killing them both instantly. Xiahou Dun was walking out the door when Dian Wei landed and walked over to them.

Xiahou Dun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!!!

Cao Cao: Damn, he was one of my best officers too. Leave here Lu Xun and never speak of this, I said leave, NOW!!!

Lu Xun ran out the door still crying and down the hall, exposing his bare ass and every other part of him to the whole castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

told ya it'd be bad,

you know wat to do, so just review

hey I'm a poet and didn't know it


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter 5**_

**Meanwhile in Da Qiao's room**

Xiao Qiao: so Da, what did you want?

Da Qiao: Well, I was just having sex with Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang.

Xiao Qiao: Aren't they brother and sister?

Da Qiao: "Yeah, that's what made it fun. Anyways, I was just having sex with them and they got really intimate with each other so I left; the thing is, I wasn't satisfied, and was wondering..." She got up and walked over to her sister. Xiao was sitting with her legs together so Da put one leg on each side and set in her lap, then she real close and wrapped her arms around Xiao's head. She then pushed her lips against her sister's and gave her a passionate five second kiss, then backed off about and inch or two. "What are you doin tonight?"

Xiao Qiao just sat there for a minute stunned and staring at Da. She started to talk "I-I-I'm..." before she could finish she grabbed her sister's head, pulled her down with her, rolled on top of her and they started frenching. They kissed for what seemed like five minutes, afterward the only thing Xiao could say was, "you." She started kissing Da again and then started rubbing her tits, then she moved her hand lower and reached up her sister's skirt (third outfit on Dynasty Warriors 5 empires), moved her panties over, and stuck her middle finger up Da's pussy, while gently rubbing the outside with her palm at the same time. She started moving from Da's lips to her neck and back again, every time she did this her sister moaned more and every time got louder.

Da: Where did you learn that?

Xiao: Zhu Rong and Diao Chan.

Da: Uh, XIAO, how could you?

Xiao: It was when we were all one big nation, they were at one of the parties, Zhang Fei got drunk and we wanted to tease him so we kinda had a threesome in front of him. But enough talk about that, now its just you and me.

Xiao took her finger out of Da's pussy, she took the hair bows out of both their hair and started undoing Da's shirt, after she got all 6 buttons undone she gently opened it and saw that Da wasn't wearing a bra. Slowly she began to gently lick one of Da's perfectly round nipples, then she began to suck it, while she sucked one she played with the other. On one nipple she sucked so good that she got milk to come out, she sucked until she had a mouthful and then came up. She moved up to Da's face and, still with a mouthful of breast milk, pressed her lips against her sister's once more. Da kissed back, then they opened their mouth and let the breast milk go through both their mouths and started frenching each other, slowly they swished it back and forth as they tossed and turned, the milk was in Da's mouth, then Xiao's, then back to Da's as they rubbed their tongues against the others. Finally Da was on top and they both had half a mouthful of milk, they closed their mouths and drank what they had. Da then stuck her hand in Xiao's shirt and lifted it up (second outfit on same game), after she got it off he took off Xiao's purple half see through bra. She started sucking on one of her sisters nipples and started to draw milk, she lifted up and grabbed her sister, turning her around so that they could suck each others nipples at the same time. They both started sucking and both got a mouthful of breast milk, and then started frenching each other again, but this time it was different, this time it wasn't half a mouthful each, this time both their mouths were full and they were choking on it. After about a minute of kissing with mouthfuls of breast milk, they started drinking it, but they didn't close their mouths then drink, they drank it straight from the other's mouth.

Da Qiao stood up and took her skirt off, revealing her blue panties, she then stuck a finger in each side and did a little strip dance as she took them off, along with her panty hose and shoes. Now, since Xiao was upside down on the bed, she sat on her sister's face, sticking her pussy right in front of Xiao's mouth. Xiao stuck her tongue up her sister's pussy and started blowing in it, this turned Da on, next she started moving her tongue in and out. Da leaned forward and grabbed her sister's shorts, Xiao lifted her legs straight in the air as Da took off her shorty shorts, belt, and boots. To Da's amazement, Xiao was wearing a bright red thong with a hole cut out of the bottom, half see through, frilly lining, black threads, and the words "STICK HERE" on the front with and arrow pointing to the hole. Da laughed at this and then took them off with nothing but her tongue, licking Xiao's leg every now and then, she really liked that. Da then went down and started licking her sister's pussy, now they were in the 69 position and couldn't help but to moan louder and louder as they had dinner, then dessert, mouthful after mouthful of pussy.

Da got up and went to her closet, pulling out a box with chains and stuff in it.

Da: Xiao, tie me to the bed and have your way with me

Xiao: What

Da: I like it when it's physical, torture me, make me your slave.

Xiao tied her sister to the bed, she tied each arm and leg to a different pole of the bed. Then she took out a whip and started hitting her sister with it, she took out a ball attached to a strap and put it in her sisters mouth so she couldn't talk. Xiao walked to the front of the bed and lit a candle, after the wax got hot and melted Xiao poured it all over Da's stomach, burning her and making her suffer.

Xiao: Da, I've gotta piss

Da: mmmmh mmhh mh

Xiao: oh right (takes the mouth peace out)

Da: If you have to piss then come here

Xiao got on the bed, "what do I do now?"

Da: Put your clit over my mouth

Xiao moved up, wrapped her legs around her sisters head, and sat down on her mouth. Da wrapped her lips completely around Xiao's clit, "Now piss." Xiao looked at Da funny but the urge to piss outweighed her urge to care, so she started. Da wrapped her lips around Xiao's clit harder and then started drinking, she kept drinking her sister's piss, swallowing without closing her mouth, sucking to drink then blowing air up Xiao's pussy. The more Xiao pissed, the more she moaned, each time louder than the one before, the air rushing in and the piss rushing out was too much to handle. She grabbed Da's head and pushed it into her pussy more, this made Da choke a little but enjoy it more, Xiao started squeezing her head harder, she didn't want to hurt Da so she switched to a pillow. Da was so good that Xiao ripped the pillow in half from squeezing so hard so she switched to the headboard of the bed, she damaged that too and she couldn't take it any more, she grabbed her nipples, one in each hand, and started squeezing and twisting, giving herself the worst titty twister ever, but it felt great, especially with Da doing what she was doing. Xiao ran out of piss and stopped moaning so she got off and looked at her sister, Da had a mouthful of piss, and some was running out of the side of her mouth. Xiao sat down on Da's stomach, one leg on each side, and bent over, sharing another long passionate kiss with her sister, but this time it was piss in their mouth instead of milk.

Xiao: Oh my god, that was great, where did you learn that?

Da: Zhu Rong and Diao Chan

Xiao: DA, and you were talking about me being bad.

Xiao unchained her sister from the bed and brought out one of her surprises. It was a double sided, 3 inch thick, 12 inch long vibrator, and a can of Crisco. Da and Xiao got in the scissor position and Xiao got the vibrator and can of Crisco. Xiao dipped the vibrator in the Crisco, then stuck in her pussy first, after that Da moved in and stuck it up her pussy as well; when the vibrator was in both their pussies Xiao turned it on. The vibrator started vibrating at 10 miles and hour (or however you measure it), then it got up to 20, then 50, then 100, finally it topped out at 200. Both the girls grabbed each others ankles and pulled, then they pushed away, then pulled, they went back and forth, the vibrator went in and out of both their pussies still vibrating at 200 miles and hour, they started to moan, they went faster, and harder, faster, then harder, in and out. They went for thirty minutes, both their pussies were pouring buckets of cum by the gallon, the bed was soaked in cum. Da couldn't stand it and got up and went to the closet, but then she returned with a gun and another vibrator, the exact same as the other except longer and flexible, and another can of Crisco. She sat back down in the scissor position and put the first vibrator back in her pussy. Suddenly it started raining and the roof began to leek, Da got back up and put a pail under one of the leaks and one was above the bed but they didn't think anything of it.

A group of men had gathered outside the door after they heard the screaming, but none of them made any noise, they just stood and listened. Among these men were Taishi Ci, Lu Meng, Huang Gai, Ling Tong, and Zhou Tai. Taishi Ci couldn't stand it and started moving closer to the door.

Da Qiao got back on the bed and put the vibrator back in her pussy.

Da Qiao: Hey sis, roll over for a second.

Xiao: Why?

Da: You'll see

Xiao: What's the gun for

Da: You'll see

Xiao and Da rolled over to their stomach, Da took her vibrator and stuck it up her ass, then bent it over and stuck it in Xiao's ass. She turned it on and it sped up so it was going the same speed as the other one, and they started to scissor again but with a vibrator in each hole.

By this time Taishi Ci was almost at the door and hit it with his stick causing it to open. Da Qiao took the gun and shot at the door, shooting Zhou Tai in the head killing him instantly. The others were pissed at Taishi Ci so they killed him.

Da: Who's there? Show yourself.

Lu Meng, Huang Gai, and Ling Tong came into the room and saw Da and Xiao.

Da: Oh, hello gentlemen, what can I do ya for?

The three officers just stood there staring.

Xiao: Would you boys like to join us?

All three shook their heads and started stripping. Da Qiao sucked Huang Gai's dick, Xiao Qiao sucked Lu Meng's dick, and Ling Tong knealed beside the bed and liked both their pussies while they scissored each other some more. Ling Tong's head was right above their pussies and the other two still had their cocks in the sisters' mouths when all of a sudden the roof broke, a lead pipe went through Ling Tong's head out of his eye ball knocking it clear out of the socket, and through the vibrators, pinning them to the bed. Then three gallons of water came crashing over all of them and the vibrators which electrocuted the Qiaos to death. While the sisters were getting electrocuted, there mouth muscles contracted, causing their mouths to close really fast and hard cutting off Huang Gai's and Lu Meng's dicks, both of which fell to the ground instantly and bled to death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes, I know this chapter was long, but how was it?


End file.
